


What is Love?

by Asuni_M



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, Falling In Love, Love, One male partner specified but rest up to reader, Other, Romance, Self-Discovery, characters are ambiguous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuni_M/pseuds/Asuni_M
Summary: Someone who has never loved before finally finds out what it is.





	What is Love?

I never knew what love was. Not personally anyway.

I knew what people described it to be. A feeling you get when you deeply care about someone or something. People say they love their pets, their siblings, parents, and even friends. They say you see it from those close around you and learn from them. It’s passed down and taught until it becomes your own.

That’s where the problem lies. My parents never helped teach it to me. It never seemed like they loved each other either. Not compared to what people say love is. Their ‘love’ is more of a toleration for one another. I wouldn't doubt love was there at one point but it must have been before I was born. So I never learned how to love from them.

I never had pets to care for either, wasn’t allowed to. Nor did I have any siblings. My parents never wanted a child, I knew this. Let alone more than the one they were stuck with. I never had friends in school. I was always cast out, destined to be alone forever. Or at least that’s what I always thought. Until I met him.

The boy who changed everything. Our meeting should have never happened. Some may call it fate, others call it luck or a coincidence. He just happened to be driving through town. Stopping to rest for a few days before heading out again. A traveler who goes where the wind takes him.

A crowded coffee shop, tables all full. He asked to sit with me, later he says he felt compelled to. I agree and we talked for a while. Much longer than intended. In the end he asks if I want to get dinner before he left town. To this day I don’t know why I agreed. I’m so glad I did.

One dinner turns into two, two turns into many more. Days turn into weeks and weeks into months. Years past and his travels are all but abandoned. Instead opting for a small apartment in town. I start to spend more time at his place than my own. Until one day his home becomes mine as well.

During this time something in me changes. I notice that I can’t help but appreciate the way he smiles, how I always want to see it again when it’s gone. How I wish to be near him when we’re apart. How I always remember the smallest things about him.

Then one day he says those words. 3 words I never understood the meaning too. But in that moment I understood completely. For the first time in my life I said them back to someone and actually meant them. For the first time I finally felt complete.

For a long time I never knew what love was, until one day I did. From there it changed everything.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here so please let me know your thoughts.


End file.
